


When She Loved Me

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, blake is a good girlfriend, it hurts me cuz it’s a song i used to love, it’s kind of sad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: Yang performs the song Summer used to sing to her
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	When She Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> listen to “When She Loved Me” by Lyn Lapid, she has a beautiful voice. and it’s where i got this from

The sky was filled with oranges and yellows and pinks, the colorful leaves fell off of the trees, birds flying south, the small breeze; it was very calming. 

Yang Xiao Long was walking up to her mother’s gravestone at the top of the hill wearing jeans, a light jacket, and boots. In her hand she held a ukulele, which had scratch marks from years of practice.

”Hey mom, it’s been a while.” She sat down crisscrossed, and set the ukulele in front of her. “How are things up there? I hope they’re well.”

She let silence take over for a little bit, and felt a particularly strong breeze after a few seconds.

”Good. Well, stuff down here is going pretty well. Ruby’s doing well in school, dad’s pretty much fine. I joined the student council group, so now I get to help with school activities ‘n stuff. It’s pretty cool.”

Silence took over once more, as she stared off into the distance. _This looks like something I could paint, I’ll have to come back again._

 _“_ I got a girlfriend. Her name is Blake, and she’s like... amazing, you’d love her.” Yang looked down at the bracelet on her left wrist, consisting of black and purple. “She always helps me with homework when I need it, she’s so kind to me. She’s also pretty funny,” she giggled. She took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and let it out. “She’s so pretty. Everything about her is beautiful. I could get lost in her eyes.”

Yang thought about her for a brief moment, thinking of what else to say.

”She’s perfect. I don’t know how I got so lucky to have her in my life.” There was another breeze, and Yang felt that it was Summer giving her approval.

“She doesn’t know about you yet. I just don’t know how to tell her,” she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I always put a smile on my face, just act like I’m okay, she already has enough to deal with.”

A strong wind cut her off before she could continue.

”I know, I know. I need to think about myself.” She looked at the gravestone. “I’ll tell her soon, I promise.”

The blonde looked down at the ukulele, and picked it up. She started tuning it while saying, “Remember that song you used to sing to me when I was sad? Or when it was bedtime?” She finished tuning it and held it as though she was about to play.

”I finally learned it,” a small smile was gracing her lips, her eyes watering. “Let’s hope I don’t mess up.”

She strummed the first few notes and chords, and began to sing;

” _When somebody loved me,_

_Everything was beautiful._

_Every hour spent together,_

_Lives, within my heart.”_

She took a deep breath.

_”And when she was sad,_

_I was there to dry her tears._

_And when she was happy so was I,_

_When she loved me.”_

Another small handful of notes were being played as she was about to sing the next verse.

_”Through the summer and the fall,_

_We had each other that was all._

_Just she and I together,_

_Like it was meant to be.”_

Another deep breath.

_”And when she was lonely,_

_I was there to comfort her._

_And I knew that, she loved me.”_

She continued to sing and play, at a slower tempo than she’s used to. It was near the end when it felt as though someone was holding her on her right, but there was nothing. She smiled.

_”Lonely and forgotten,_

_Never thought she’d look my way._

_And she smiled and held me just,”_

Her breath hitched.

_”Just like, she used to do._

_Like she loved me, When she loved me.”_

A long pause, a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

_”When somebody loved me,_

_Everything was beautiful._

_Every hour spent together,_

_Lives, within my heart.”_

A quiet sob broke out.

_”When she loved me.”_

She strummed the last chord, and let out a long breath. She brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes to stop the crying, the presence to her right barely fading.

“I hope you liked it mom. Even though I started crying,” she laughed out quietly. “I’ll come visit again soon. I love you.”

She stood up with the ukulele in hand, and stared down at the gravestone once more. Finally, she turned around with her head down and started walking. When she heard a leaf crunch, she looked up and saw Blake wearing dark jeans and a grey fuzzy jacket.

They just stared at each other for a moment, when Yang finally broke the silence.

”How much did you hear?” She looked down with a small frown etched on her face.

”Just before you started the song,” came a soothing reply. Blake stepped forward so they were standing right in front of each other.

A soft hand cupped Yang’s cheek as the thumb wiped a stray tear. She looked up and was met with a concerned gaze from the cat faunus.

Blake looped her arms around Yang’s neck and pushed her head down lightly so it was resting on her shoulder. In return the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist.

They stood like that for a while, Yang breaking the silence once more. “Why did you come out here?”

”Your dad was a little worried. He asked me to go check on you.”

Yang sat up and looked at her, her face neutral.

“We should probably go inside, it’s getting cold.”

Blake nodded in agreement, and said “If you want to tell me, you can. I won’t think differently of you.”

Yang looked at her and took the smaller hand in hers. “I will. I promise.”

The raven haired girl squeezed her hand twice and looked at her with a smile.

Yang smiled back, and they walked back to the house in a calming stillness.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
